stay, stay, stay
by michellejjones
Summary: "Besides, I might know everything about you, but you also know everything about me. Can't have any secrets leaking out." [In which Isabella and Phineas watch the sunrise, have an argument where cellphones are thrown, and stay. Oneshot. Phinbella. Fluff.]


**I saw the series finale of** ** _Phineas & Ferb_** **two days ago. I cried. I've never written a P &F fanfiction before, much less a Phinbella fanfiction, but here goes nothing. This is the ninth fanfiction in a series I'm doing on Taylor Swift's album, ****_Red._** **It's based around TS' song** ** _Stay, Stay, Stay,_** **and is a Phinbella fanfiction with mentions of the other characters. If you like thes** ** _e_** **fics and wanna check out my others, feel free. Among them are** ** _PJO fanfictions, Avengers_** **fanfictions, and** ** _Merlin_** **fanfictions.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Phineas & Ferb. _I also don't own _Red._ If I did, I'd be a millionaire. And probably not writing fanfiction.**

 **Title: stay, stay, stay.**

 **Summary:** **"Besides, I might know everything about you, but you also know everything about me. Can't have any secrets leaking out." [In which Isabella and Phineas watch the sunrise, have an argument where cellphones are thrown, and stay. Oneshot. Phinbella. Fluff.]**

 **Pairing: Phinbella, but mentions Ferb and the others in a platonic form.**

 **Songs Used: Lots and lots of fluffy songs, but mostly _Stay, Stay, Stay._**

 **WARNING: This is definitely a FUTURE!fic. Set way in the future, at Isabella and Phineas' last year of college.**

* * *

 **stay, stay, stay.**

 **by clarabella wanderling.**

* * *

 _"Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best, if we both stay, stay,_ stay."  
 **~Taylor Swift, _Stay, Stay, Stay._**

* * *

Isabella loves Phineas.

That much has, and probably will always be, obvious. His affection towards her is a close-mouthed thing that sometimes (correction: all the time) awes her. It's beautiful, his care, how he sometimes attempts to downplay it, all his gifts and stolen kisses and the way he stares at her like he is _undeserving of her._

So, when Phineas tells her he loves her, she believes him.

And she says it back.

It happens on a quiet evening in February, on their second year of college, that he says it. It's very early, maybe four in the morning, and she's never really been a morning person, but for Phineas she'd wake up at three AM every day. It's cheesy, but it's true, and she likes that.

His voice is quiet and his eyes are wide, taking in the dewy grass and how the sun kisses the horizon as it attempts to rise, a slow-going process that Isabella wishes she could capture in a photograph. He doesn't look at her, but his cheeks are tinted red, redder than usual, and his ears match the shade that his hair is, and he's fidgety, so Isabella knows he's nervous. She's tempted to ask him what's wrong, but she knows him, knows he won't say, knows his time and hers run differently. So, she waits.

Five minutes later, the sun still cannot be seen. Phineas' voice breaks the silence, a whisper of a thing that tints her cheeks the same pink as the bow she used to wear, a long time ago. "I'm in love with you," he says, and then, finally, he looks at her, hands stuck in his pockets and that genius mind of his thinking who-knows-what.

She kisses him.

She says it back.

She means it.

 **...**

Later, months later, two years later, they're arguing about something stupid (she can't even remember the topic now), when she throws something at him (it registers as a phone, her phone), and it hits him on the cheek, and he yelps, "Ow!" She wants to dash across the room and help him, because it does look like it hurt, but she doesn't. Instead she _hmpfs,_ and turns her back to him, walking into their room and slamming the door.

When she goes to bed, Isabella ignores the pitiful ache in her belly.

The next morning, he's still there (of course he's there, he _lives_ there), asleep on the couch that they'd bought together junior year, when they'd first rented the apartment. His cheek is bruised, but otherwise he's unharmed. At the sound of her footsteps, he stirs, and sits up. "Hi," Phineas nods, eyes wary.

"Watcha doin'?" Isabella asks him, because she wants him to remember the good days and not the bad ones. A smile threatens to break past his turned down lips, and Phineas lets it, because he's never been one to let sadness linger.

"Wishing I hadn't slept on the couch. Seriously, who _picked_ this thing?"

"... we did."

Phineas opens his mouth, then closes it, then opens it again. "Oh." He complies, "well. The first thing I'm doing once I graduate is designing super comfy couches."

"I thought the first thing you were going to do was paton, build, and sell all those inventions you had when you were a kid?"

Phineas grins, "I already patented most." He gets up and stretches, "Breakfast? I was thinking some English-type thing Ferb taught me. Might be a little burnt, but I bet it'll still be good."

Isabella's confidence wavers.

"Phineas..." she says.

He gulps, Addams apple jiggling and looks past her, "Yeah?" His voice is quiet, too quiet, and Isabella realizes that he thinks she's going to break up with him.

"Stay," she says, instead. She steps towards him, "Stay," and again, when she's one step away from him, "Stay."

Phineas' mouth drops open. "Stay?"

"Stay."

He laughs, relief flooding his body as he drapes his body around hers, "Okay," he says.

And he does.

 **...**

One week before they graduate, they decide to take a walk together. Hand in hand, memory in memory, they stroll down the edges of a river, when he stops her. He's nervous, more nervous than when he said he loved her, two years ago. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." He says, like her name is special somehow, specialer than most.

"That's me," Isabella nods.

"I love you." Phineas says, "I love you. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for a while. You think it's funny when I'm mad, because my cheeks get red and my eyes get squinty, and I think the best part is that when I'm with you, I can't stay mad for long." He's rambling now,and he knows he's rambling, but he's started this path and he cannot end it now. "You know me. You know I hate to hate, that I'm afraid of losing my loved ones, that I'm loyal to a fault, that I'm afraid of being something repulsive, something evil and very not-good. You know that I want to change the world, that I hope to make people smile with my inventions and _really_ bad puns and jokes. You are one of my best friends, my best friend. You've never left, hell, you asked me to _stay._ And God knows I didn't want to go."

Isabella's making a face half between crying and smiling and Phineas thinks it's adorable, or, he would have, if he wasn't so nervous. His heart is hammering in his chest as he slowly, hypnotically, gets down on one knee, the little pink box (what else could it have been) being pulled out of his jeans. "I've been thinking that I'd like to, you know, hang out with you. For my whole life, maybe?" He looks at her, hopeful, imagining what they might accomplish together, and what he sees is good. "W-will you, um, marry me? Please?" His cheeks feel like they are on fire (is that possible? Definitely asking Baljeet), but it's worth it when a grin lights up her face.

She sticks out her hand and he gingerly places the ring on her hand, like it's the most important inanimate object he'll ever hold (which it is, to him), and stands. "I thought you'd never ask," is her response. "I'd love to hang out with you. I'd love to stay" They kiss, and through grins, Isabella murmurs, "I am, after all, in love with you."

A giggle (really, Phineas?) tears its way through his chest and he laces her hand through his, "Likewise." They begin to stroll back to their apartment, and when they're almost there Isabella breaks the comfortable silence.

"Besides, I might know everything about you, but you also know everything about me. Can't have any secrets leaking out."

Phineas winks, "never. Not even if we leave each other."

Isabella turns to kiss his cheek, "We'll never leave each other."

(They never do.)

* * *

 _"You took the time to memorize me:  
_ _My fears, my hopes, and dreams.  
_ _I just like hangin' out with you, all the time.  
_ _All those times that you didn't leave;  
_ _It's been occurring to me, I'd like to hang out with you,  
_ _for my whole life.  
_ _Stay."  
_ **~Taylor Swift, _Stay, Stay, Stay._**

* * *

 **Aww, this was so much fun to write, I hope y'all liked reading it! Sorry if I got the timeline a little wrong; I haven't watched ALL the P &F episodes, forgive me.**

 **Reviews would be amazing, so please review if you can. Long, short, they all make my day.**

 **Blessings,  
Joss.**


End file.
